The Other
by AlphaChica
Summary: The rating my change later on I really don't have a summary yet. I might put one up later though
1. Profiles and Extra Characters

1.1 The Other  
  
By: RoseLevite  
  
Mora Maxwell was the inspiration behind Asha Snape. And my character is Cassandra Rose Levite  
  
PROFILES AND EXTRA CHARACTERS  
  
Profile for: Asha Faith Lily Potter Snape  
  
Age: 12  
  
DOB: July 31, 1985  
  
Hair: brilliant fire red  
  
Eyes: deep emerald green  
  
Weight: 103 lbs.  
  
Height: 4 feet 1 inch  
  
Favorite food: Bangers and scalloped potatoes  
  
Least favorite food: asparagus  
  
Hobbies: singing, guitar, reading, American music  
  
Special abilities: telepathic, parseltounge, healing abilities.  
  
Known for: dragon pendant, silver rings, tattoo's on wrists and palms, 2 ear piercing in right 3 in left.  
  
Attitude: quite, bitchy, outgoing (occasionally)  
  
Personality and Personal History: Asha is an introvert but when she feels strongly about something she gets very passionate about it. She grew up living with Severus Snape and the Malfoy's. Her best friend is Cassandra Levite. Is a hopeless romantic at heart and spends part of her free time reading books filled with romance and despair. Her favorite class in school is Astronomy.  
  
More personal info as the story progresses on.  
  
2 Profile for: Cassandra Rose Levite  
  
Age: 11  
  
DOB: September 19, 2986  
  
Hair: blonde  
  
Eyes: bright baby blue  
  
Weight: 100 lbs.  
  
Height: 4 feet 3 inches  
  
Favorite food: shepherd's pie  
  
Least favorite food: artichokes  
  
Hobbies: singing, harp, American music.  
  
Special abilities: Physic, seer, 1/16 veela, telekinetic, telepathic.  
  
Known for: lion necklace and ring, 3 earrings /each ear, tattoos on left wrist and right ankle  
  
Attitude: bubbly, outgoing, don't piss off or rub the wrong way for under penalty of death  
  
Personality and Personal History: is a loving and caring young girl who can be a cold-hearted bitch at times. She can be a romantic but is not all the time. Can be a true blonde at times. Grew up with the Malfoy's. Her mother is dead. Her favorite classes in school are Astronomy, Transfiguration, Charms, and DADA she is very brilliant and is better than Hermione but doesn't show off like Hermione.  
  
Laura Snape Black  
  
Sirius's little sister the Marauders were overprotective of her, she married Snape just to piss them off, she didn't know he was a Death Eater when she married him.  
  
Vanessa Snape Black  
  
One of the Snape triplets, was a Gryffindor, married Sirius. Hates her brother for being on the dark side.  
  
Violet Snape Lupin  
  
One of the Snape triplets, was a Gryffindor, married Remus. Hates her brother for being on the dark side.  
  
Blake Lucius Malfoy  
  
Fraternal twin of Draco has brown hair and gray eyes. Seems quite and shy but is not.  
  
Draco Lucius Malfoy  
  
Blond and gray eyed seems cold hearted, but is not it is only to please his father so he won't hurt his mother. He hates his father with passion of a thousand suns.  
  
Narcissca Jauquet Malfoy  
  
She had an arranged in marriage by her mom who was on the dark side to Lucius Malfoy, her father was good but unfortunately died when she and her siblings were children.  
  
Rose Jauquet Levite  
  
Sister of Narcissca eloped with Hector Levite when he was visiting France. Her mom died soon after the elopement.  
  
Hector Levite  
  
The owner of the Zonko's joke shops.  
  
This is the only Disclaimer I am gonna put up. I own all the characters on this page except for Narcissca Malfoy and I partly own Asha, a\nd the story. 


	2. The Last Childhood Summer

1 Chapter 1:The Last Childhood Summer  
  
"Asha! Where are you? We are going to be late with our calling upon the Malfoy's for school shopping!" Severus Snape grumbled as he walked briskly down the dungeon corridor.  
  
"I'm right here Dad!" Asha yelled from her perch on the stairs around the Slytherin common room.  
  
"Aren't you ready to go yet?" He yelled.  
  
"Give ma a break! I'm a girl. Have you seen my sandals?"  
  
"Do I wear them? Of course I haven't seen them!"  
  
"Dad, I will never know how mother put up with you." She said walking out the door with hands on hips.  
  
"Neither do I, believe me."  
  
While Asha was searching for her shoes at Hogwarts, a girl woke up screaming elsewhere. Her father burst into the room.  
  
"Its going to be okay puppy, everything is going to be okay" said Hector Levite at the trembling form of his daughter.  
  
"I hate this daddy, why do I have this gift?" asked Cassandra Levite saying the word gift full of venom.  
  
"Because you are special, you can't do anything about the past but the knowledge of the future might make the shock less audible" said Hector rocking her.  
  
"I hate knowing all of the deepest and darkest secrets surrounding their lives, before them and not being able to help them" said Cassie.  
  
"It is better to keep quiet, when they themselves don't know what is going on" said Hector.  
  
"I better hurry I need to meet Draco, Blake, and Asha in an hour" said Cassie jumping out of the bed.  
  
Hector sighed as he watched his daughter skip out of the room and making sure she wasn't around, lifted his robe sleeves up to reveal the tattoo on his arm. He then walked to the window throwing it open and whispered "what happened to us?" regretfully as the wind blew into his hair. He sighed again remembering the day he had gotten it, but with that he also remembered that fateful Halloween day where his world came crashing down on him and the only reason he is sane Cassie.  
  
She walked in at that time "Daddy I am leaving now, if we can't be home by dinner time, I'll tell you"  
  
"And how exactly are you planning on doing that?" asked Hector.  
  
"By using my specialness"(I know it isn't an actual word but I like it) said Cassie taping her head "By by daddy" then stepped into the fire and yelled "Diagon Alley"  
  
@ Diagon Alley  
  
"DRACO! BLAKE! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" Lucias Malfoy bellowed at his sons. Several people turned to see who had yelled to loud but most knew so didn't bother. At his yell two boys, about 12 years old, dashed to his side and gave each other a look saying, 'God, we beseech thee, save us.' At that exact moment a girl with red hair came tearing around the slope on the corner nearest them.  
  
"HI GUYS!" She yelled.  
  
"Asha!" they yelled in unison, at the exact same time as the two adults they were with.  
  
Severus and Lucias looked at each other and smiled an adult like smile that they knew the kids didn't understand.  
  
"Asha, please refrain form running in public, it's not proper." Severus said.  
  
"Let's go to the Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, Cassie meeting us there" said Blake.  
  
Cassie got there right after they did.  
  
"Hello uncle Lucius, Serveus" greeted Cassie cheerfully.  
  
"Hello Cassandra, hope everything is well at home?" asked Lucius.  
  
"Yes, uncle Lucius" said Cassie.  
  
"Well I better be off" said Snape handing Asha some money "I'll see you in a week"  
  
"Bye" said Asha.  
  
"I trust you boys have your money" asked Lucius.  
  
"Yes, father" answered the boys simultaneously.  
  
"I'll see you boys in a week" said Lucius leaving.  
  
"That man is an insufferable b.." started Draco.  
  
"Draco don't finish that sentence" warned Cassie.  
  
"But Cassie he is" said Blake.  
  
"He is your father" said Asha.  
  
"As long as mother is okay ..." said Blake leaving the sentence unfinished and hanging.  
  
"The only reason, I do everything he says" said Draco bitterly.  
  
"Come on lets go" said Cassie trying to break the tension.  
  
"Sucks that we can't have our own broom" said Asha.  
  
"I am fine with it" said Cassie who loved to fly but developed a fear after seeing a Quidditch match where the Seeker plummeted to his death.  
  
"You are an amazing flyer Cass but you need to know that not everyone plummets to their death because of their broomstick, besides the other team hexed his broom" said Draco.  
  
"But that could happen to any of us" said Cassie.  
  
"Come on lets go" said Blake.  
  
Over the summer Cassandra saw more visions, Draco flew into her room numerous times so he won't blow up at his father. Asha and her tested some products for her father on the poor house-elves. Blake just kept his cool around his father and blew up at either Cassie or Draco, more at Cassie that Draco.  
  
  
  
The next chapter is when Cassandra meets Harry and the Sorting. 


End file.
